Why Me? Why Now?
by NatalieKatee
Summary: When edward leaves bella he leaves her heart broken. But how is Bella a vampire? And why is she with the Volturi? The Cullens! AU Rated M. Maybe some lemons later on. Give it a go!
1. Preface

**_Hey People ok soo this is the preface to my story. =D You have probably read this part before if you have read New moon its basically the same but i've changed it abit. It gets better This is just the borring part. :( after this page it get better i asure you. Have fun reading. =D Natahliah_**

_**Preface**_

"You…You don't want me any…any more" In that moment my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He didn't want me any more! What had I done to make him to do this? What would bring him to such extreme measures? I wasn't sure but I wanted that moment my thoughts were interrupted.

"No" He muttered

"I'm sorry. What ever I did I'm sorry! We can wor-"

"No we can't" He shuttered

"No please don't go" I almost cried

"Good bye, Isabella Marie Swan" He whispered and then he was gone.

I couldn't believe what I had just herd. I walked around in the forest for god knows how long until I snapped out of it and my knees gave way. I lay there sobbing with my hands wrapped around my legs for about an hour. Then I slowly drifted to sleep; what with all the crying I was exhausted.

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name. I then realized it was Charlie and a few more voices I didn't recognize. All of a sudden I herd rustling in the bushes, it sounded like an animal, I was then in some _very_ large and _very _hot arms.

"I found her" He yelled. His voice was husky and deep but he was too tall to see his face. I just nestled in against his chest and drifted off to sleep.

**_Your can rview my story preface if you want but i would apreciate it if you would R/R the next chapters TY =D_**


	2. Kidnapped

_**Heyy people soo heres the first chapter to my story. Keep in mind that its my first story and I love to here what you have to say and how I can improve. =D Natahliah =P**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Kidnapped

"Bella you're gonna starve to death!" Charlie yelled from down stairs.

"What ever" I mumbled under my breath as I trudged down the stairs.

It had been a month since the incident with… with… oh I couldn't even bring myself to say his name! Edward Cullen. I shuttered at the thought and my chest hurt where a hole had been ripped out ever since he left me.

"I think I'll skip breakfast dad. I'm not hungry" I mumbled to him but tried to put a little enthusiasm in my voice. I didn't fool him for 1 second.

"Bella you've got to get over Edward Cullen," ouch that one hurt "its just not healthy to be mopping around all the time" He lectured me. I had herd it a thousand times before and it did nothing!

"I'm going to school now, Bye dad" And with that she grabed her coat and her keys.

"Stupid truck" I yelled. The damn thing wouldn't start. I trudged back in the house full of anger and then it disappeared when I saw Charlie's face. It was all twistered up like he was holding back alaugh and _boy _could I tell.

"Would u like a lift Bella?" Charlie asked with a smug edge to his voice.

"Well I guess I have no choice do I, now?" I stated

"Well not if you want to walk to school" He smiled

It was a short ride to school.

Just drop me hear dad" I said pointing to the drive way up onto the school parking lot. He stopped the car and I got out.

"I'll pick you up here after school he" He said and with that I shut the door and walked off up the drive. Mike was waiting for me at the top, he had obviously seen me.

"Hey Bella what's up" He asked enthusiastically. _There must be a dance coming up._ I thought to my self.

"Sooo I was wondering if you had a date to the spring fling?" Yep I was right it was another dance.

"Nah, I'm not really up for it" I said as I walked to Gym._ Ohhhh Gym the worst subject there is! I don't even see the point to it like seriously, why can't people just go to the local gym and use the equipment or walk around town. Seriously?_

"Oh. Okay then I'll just go with Jessica" He said very sad now.

The day went by really slowly. At lunch I couldn't get jess to stop talking so I just ignored her. The day bye like that and as I was walking down to where Charlie had dropped me off when all of a sudden…

It went Black….

_**So what did you think R&R plz. I love hearing from you all so what do you think happened. R&R once I get 10 reviews ill post the next chapter its done and waiting to be posted lolz. R&R =D Bye the way I think I went pretty good for my first chapter. =P**_


	3. The Volturi

**_Ok so here it is chapter 3. Im sorryyy that the chapters are sooo short but i'll make them longer after this one i promise. I hope you like the storie so far the best bit is coming up in chapter 5 or 6 promise. Hope you enjoy ;D_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**The Volturi**

I don't know what happened. One minute I was walking down to the front of the school and then the next minute this! I don't know where I am or what happened. Am I in hell? Foot steps are coming from around me I can here them. So I'm not dead. Then where am I?

I opened my eyes and found I was in a large bed with a fine red silken bed. The bed had a canopy and it was in a room about twice the size of my dad's house.

I sat up and say that there was a vampire with the reddest eyes I had ever see; keeping in mind that I had only seen three vampires with red eyes. James, Victoria and Laurant. I shuttered.

"Hello my dear. Welcome to Vollterra" He said with a large smile on his face. And why was he calling me dear?

"Umm, Hi" I stuttered

"Where am I and why am I here?" His smile faded

"You're in Vollterra in Italy, my child. You were brought here because you know too much about our world, soo you can either become one of us or be lunch" He snickered at the last word. I gulped.

"Would you like to become my daughter if you choose to stay here with us. Then you won't have to join the guard." He asked.

I smiled at that. If I become one of them I will never have to worry about _him _again. But if I do decide to join them I _will not be drinking _human blood! Okay I'm gonna do it.

"Umm, not meaning to be rude but I don't know your name" I blushed.

"Aro. My name is Aro dear one" He smiled

"Well Aro. I would like that very much but before you turn me would I be able to get a tour around the place and the city?"

"Of course my dear Bella" And with that he was gone. A beautiful vampire walked in about two seconds after. She had beautiful hair and crimson eyes.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Jane, it's nice to meet you. I was just informed that you're now Aro's daughter and before you join us you want a tour of the city. Am I correct?" She smiled

"Umm, yes" And with that we were walking around the building. It took me a while to figure out that she had pulled me out of the bed and into the hall.

We walked around the building for about three hours. She showed me my bedroom and where we had meetings, the guest rooms - There was nine- and the eating hall.

After that we went to the city she showed me the centre square and told me never to hunt humans in the city. When I told her that I wasn't going to drink human blood, she just grimanced at me and burst out laughter.

Later that night it was time for me to be changed.

"Go lay on your bed Bella" Aro said

I walked to my bed and Aro was there three seconds after I got there.

There was a sharp pain on my neck and body where he had bitten me.

"See you soon, my daughter." And with that he stalked off and closed the doors behind him.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Ok so there it is chapter 3 im soooo sorry its sooo short and boring if you don't like it tell me and i'll stop writing but only if most of you say it is :( So i loveee to hear from you i'll post chapter 5 if i get 15 reviews. R&R R&R R&R R&R **_

**_ :D Natahliah :P_**


	4. 50 years later

_**Soo here it is chapter 4 hope you like this chapter I made it longer for those who said they wanted it longer. Hope you like and I lovvee to here from you **_

_**:D Natahliah :P**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapter 4**

**50 years later**

"Hey Jane I'm going out to hunt you coming? I think I might get a bear today. Yum. I sure we can find you a……..human" I shutted delicately on the last word.

How could they hunt humans. I mean its just cruel. An innocent person with a life and a future drank dry by a _vampire _who has no self control and self preservation towards the humans. I'm not like Jane you see or Aro for that fact. I hunt animals, I don't know why but ever since I was human about 50 years ago all I can remember is promising myself that I would _NOT _kill a human. I have very few memories of my human days, all I can remember is my parents and that's it. Everything else is buried deep inside my brain and I can't seem to retrieve it.

"Eww" Jane said with a discusted tone to her voice.

"What is it now Jane, did u kill a rat and now its bleeding" I asked. She doesn't like animal blood.

"No! I still just don't get how you can resist a human. A beautiful…… sweet tasting human" Her mouth started to water and she had a thoughtful look on her face. She snapped out of it suddenly.

"Sooooo….?" A grin appearing on my face. I knew she was going to say yes, she always does and I always win.

" go!!!! I'm sooooo hungry what about you!?" She asked curiously. You see Jane and I had become good friends over the past 50 years we were like sisters, even know she had to do what I tell her to do; being Aro's daughter.

"Nah. Neutral. Animal blood doesn't make you hungry as oftern as human blood does. You should know that, I've told you like a thousand times already"

"Yer but I was just curious" She said with a laugh.

"Ok lets gooo!!!" I said enthusiastically.

And with that we were off, running at full speed towards the forest to find a bear and some hikers.

We found a family of bears and some hikers near by. We stopped so I could eat first. I had the two bigger bears and dared Jane to try the baby bear. She took it without hesitation.

"Eww. Eww, gross. Blahk, Blahk. YUK!!! Oh my god that's soo horrible, where're those hikers!?" And with that she was gone and then back two seconds later. I was laughing soo hard.

"Ahhh. That's better" She said relieved. I was still laughing.

Five seconds later she started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Are you done yet?" She said really pissed off now.

"You……You were soo…… funny!" Laugh "You should have……seen your self!" I was done now.

"Ok. And by the way Bella, Aro wanted me to tell you that there are three covens coming tomorrow. The Olympic Coven; also know as the Cullen _family_, The Denali Coven and the Amazon Coven." She sounded discussed when she referred the Olympic coven as a _family_.

"Ok. Is there anything else I should know about it?" I asked

"Umm, Well." She thought for a second. And then started again.

"Well. The Cullens are old friends of your father; Aro. They're a very talented group of vampires. One can see the future, one can change the emotions around him and the other one can read minds. Oh and there is a really big one; he's really strong."

"Ok I think I got it." I nodded

"Oh and they're like you. They don't hunt humans and neither does the Denali clan oh and one of the Cullens will be staying with you in your room" I just nodded.

_Oh no, this can't be good. One of them is staying in my room! Oh well I hope they're polite and can be quiet!! God, I don't want to be reading with someone who acts like a human teenager throwing a party! _

"Race you back!? I'll whoop your ass like I did the last" I asked

"You're on!" She grinned "Ready, Set G-"

"Go!!" I yelled And started to run back to my home so I could speak to my father about this whole meeting and ask if it was another one of those ball things.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Why are we going to Vollterra again, Carlisle?" I asked him.

_I swear this had better not be to get me to snap out of Bel- _My thoughts were interrupted.

"Because Aro has invited us. He also wants us to meet his adopted daughter. Did you know her name is Isabella? I mean what a coinci-"

"I don't even want to here that name Carlisle" I half yelled. I never wanted to here that name again. It was too painful! It just brought up bad memories of the one I still loved and was probably never going to get over her. I would never get to see her face ag-.

"You've got to get over her some time Edward! You can't spend all your time mopping around because eyou had to leave her. Its just not fair on you son"

"I know, I know. I've heard it all before Carlisle. And I'm just not going to get over her" I mumbled and then yelled.

"Carlisle's right Edward. You have to stop its just not good for you!" Alice said who was now beside me.

"No I refuse to!" I yelled "It's been 50 years Alice, 50 years!!" I yelled

"Ok" She said rubbing my back and then walking off to the lounge in front of us at human speed.

"OK! Are you all ready to go?" Carlisle yelled.

"Yes" Alice Said

"Yep" Emmett said at the same time as Rosalie

"Yes" Jasper said

"Yes" Esme Said

"Yes" I mumbled

"Ok, then lets go"

And we were on our way to Vollterra!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So there it is my 4**__**th**__** chapter to tell you **__**I'm**__** pretty happy with it and I hope you are too. So what would you like to see when Bella meats the Cullens. Love to hear what you all come up with. R&R **_

_**:D Natahliah :P**_


	5. The Party

_**Ok so heres chapter 5. I hope you like it. I would just like to give a big thanks to my bestie, Kaitlyn who persuaded me to write this chapter before I was going to. And I'm glad I did =D. Well here it is and I hope you like it. =D Natahliah =P**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapter 5**

**The Party**

**Bella's POV**

"Jane!" I screamed. She was standing in the door in two seconds flat.

"Hi. What do need Bella" She asked curiously.

"I need help getting ready for the party. Can you get all the beauty products and the hair brush and hair spray please?

She just nodded and went to get it all.

"Thank you, you're the best." And with that I was walking towards my wardrobe.

_Hmmmm, what should I wear? I really like my deep set blue dress that runs down to my ankles but I also really like my black cocktail dress but my blue dress is more formal. Ok I've made up my mind I'm gonna wear my deep set blue dress. And the matching high heel shoes. Ugh I hate, dressing up but this is ok._

"Jane have you got the make-up yet!?" I asked. I new she could here me.

"Yep I got it right here" She said with an arm full of cosmetics and a hair brush.

"Thanks. Hey are you going?" I asked curiously. She probably didn't have anything to wear.

"Nah. I have nothing to wear" Ha new it.

"You can wear something of mine. Take your pick I have a whole wardrobe full. And there's no need to thank me, I already no I'm a life saver" I said with a grin.

_God. Where did that come from? It must e something I picked up from my human years. Ha.__** A/N Soz but who does that sound like lolz. Alice dah. On with the story.**_

"Yes you are. Thank you sooo much and by the way you sound like Alice Cullen when you do that." She giggled and then was gone; in my wardrobe.

She came back out wearing a short silver dress that sparkled in the light. Last years season dress. Argh, I refused to have her there wearing that.

"Jane let me get you a dress" And I rushed into my wardrobe and got her a similar dress but it was this year's season.

"God your sooo picky. That's like Alice Cullen again. Are you sure your not twins" She said with a laugh.

"Who is she again? It sounds like I picked these habits up from her but that's impossible right?" I asked it was starting to sound more of a coincidence than just luck but I new that was highly unlikely.

"She's Carlisle's adopted daughter. Like you are to Aro." She smiled.

"Ohk. Is there something you're not telling me? Oh my god father better not try one of those arranged marriages thing on me! I swear if he does I'm gonna mur-"

"Shhhh. He might here you" Jane whispered

"Oh right. Vampire. Got it." So will you help me with my hair?"

"Sure, if you'll help me with mine?" She said with a smug look on her face.

"You got your self a deal there Jane" I laughed

**Edward's POV**

"Carlisle!?" I hissed

"What is it Edward?" He asked me.

_What is it? WHAT IS IT!! You know damn well what it is! Why didn't you tell me! _I though to myself.

"You didn't tell me Tanya was gonna be here. I'm probably gonna have to share a room with her. And you know what she's like. She'll probably try to sed-"

"Don't worry Edward. I've already talked to Aro and your gonna be sharing a room with his daughter" He winced. He knew I would explode.

"What? I don't even know her! If this is another trick to try to get me over Bella it's not gonna work!" I almost yelled.

"Eddie!" Tanya yelled and started to walk towards me. She through her arms around my neck and I pushed them off.

"Hi Tanya. I would appreciate it if you didn't call me Eddie, Thanks." I told her.

"Still not over Bella I see. Well I herd that Aro's daughter is single" She sung the last word to me.

"No thanks. Tanya. She probable just another blond bimbo; not saying that you are. But she's probably stuck up and only cares about her self." I hissed but only low enough that only Tanya and I could here.

_EDWARD! That's enough. Now be nice, your going to have to share a room with her anyway. You might even like her the same way you did with Bella. Carlisle thought._

"I will never find anyone that is even close!" I hissed at Carlisle.

_Ok. We don't want Aro to hear now do we or anyone in the guard. They'll either kick us out or burn us alive!_

"Ok, fine but only for you and our family!" I hissed

Tanya cleared her throat.

"And everyone else I'll be dooming to death" I said with a fake smile.

A smile appeared on her face.

All of a sudden Alice starts jumping up and down with joy but I can't get into her mind she's blocking me out!! It's really frustrating.

Dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah

_Oh my god. Stop it Alice. _I yelled to my self.

**Bella's POV**

"Ok Jane. How do I look" I asked doing a twirl. I had my hair half up and half down. The Up bit was spiraled and was hanging down my back. I had Blood red lipstick on and blue eye shadow and black mascara and eye liner.

"Beautiful. As always. Oh and Bella, if you need help tonight just say my name and point to the person and I'll paralyze them for you ok."

"Um…..Ok" I said "I guess that would be handy"

"You're damn right it is. Now how do I look?" She asked and did a twirl she had her hair in a bun and she had black lipstick on and silver eye shadow to match her dress. She looked really pretty.

"Beautiful. As always" I repeated.

"Thank you Bella" She said with a smile

"Is there anything you've forgotten to tell me?" I asked. I knew there was. I don't know how I just did.

"Ummm. Yes there is" Knew it!!

"Well, what is it. You know I'll find out sooner or later." I said with a nice reassuring smile on my face.

"Well…. Ok. But don't get mad ok." I nodded " You have to share a room with one of Carlisle's sons. He's actually quite nice" I just nodded

"Ok. Are you ready?" She asked

"Yes I am lets go!!" And off we went to the ballroom…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well I hope you guys liked it. =D please R&R. This is the best chapter that I've written so far and I'm sorry its soo long. I would like to say thanks to my fans for supporting me to go on with this story and I would like you to tell as many people you can to read and review my story. And if anyone can put an ad for my story in there story that would be great. I'm also putting people's story ads in mine. =D Natahliah =P**_


	6. The Cullens

**_Ok so here it is chapter 6. Hope you like it and i would like to say thankyou to my besties Kaitlyn And Jessica for supporting me to write more chapters. I'm having soo much fun writing this and i lovvee hearing from you all.R&R ENJOY =D Natahliah =P_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

**The Cullens**

**Edward's POV**

"Attention. Attention every one" Aro started trying to get everybody's attention.

At that moment I saw some brown hair and one eye from just around the corner from where Aro was standing. Not enough to make out what they looked like but I was sure it was Aro's 'adopted' daughter.

_Great! So she's a brunet. Just my luck._ I thought. Bella was a brunet and being around her was going to make me miserable.

_Well I hope she's quiet. I don't want to be reading a book if she's going to be playing music. Ugh, and its probably hip hop or some shit. Ewwww. Life just doesn't seem to be on my side. And it SUCKS!!_

I wasn't into hip hop, I liked the classics and knowing my luck, Aro's daughter would be into the more modern music.

"Hey, Edward" someone called my name from behind. I turned around to see Felix there.

"Yer" I asked

"Do you mind helping me with these bags? I got to take everybody's things to their room and get all of these cloths to Aro's daughter's room.

_So great. She loved to shop and loved clothing and all that girlie shit Alice is always going on about._

"Yer sure" I grabbed my stuff and half of the shopping bags and Felix lead me to the room where I would be sharing a room with the 'shopper holic'.

**Bella's POV**

I peeked my head around the corner to see a whole bunch of people standing around. I didn't know one of them.

"Oh my god, Jane I don't know anyone!" I said. I was worried that everyone would hate me.

"Don't worry. I'll stay near you the whole time, okay" She said. Obviously trying to reassure that everything will be ok.

"Oh will you Jane. Thank you so much, your the best ever" I said clapping up and down.

"Now daughter when I introduce you to everyone, step out from behind the wall" My father said as he walked in.

"Okay. But I'm afraid no one will like me!" I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Bella, they'll love you trust me" Aro said with a smile. That make me smile.

"The Denali Coven?" I asked

"Yes" Aro said.

"The Amazon Coven?" I asked

"Yep" Jane said. I sighed and titled my head.

"What about, The Cullen family?" I asked. Jane and Aro shared a look and then giggled.

"Especially the Cullen Family" They said

"Ok lets do this thing. I'm ready to go!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Are you sure Bella?" Aro asked.

"Yes I'm fine lets go" I said. He just nodded and turned to walk back out.

**Alice's POV**

"Ok people or should I say vampires. I hope you're all good. So I brought you here today so I could introduce you to my daughter. She's been with us for 50 years now. Unfortunately when she was changed her human memories were locked into her head and can't be retrieved that easily. Cullen Family you have met her before and for everyone else. Here she is Bella. Can you come out here" Aro announced.

As Bella walked out everyone in the room gasped except for me because I had already seen this in a vision.

"Bella!!!" Emmett yelled

She looked at him with curious eyes. I slapped him over the head.

"Hey!! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head although it wouldn't of hurt.

"She doesn't remember us you idiot. Aro said she lost her human memories in her head. God don't you listen!" I asked

Our family just stared at her. They didn't know what had happened to her that would make this happen.

**Bella's POV**

As I walked out from the wall I herd everyone gasp and that put a smile on my face.

"Bella!!!" I turned my head to look at who had called my name. He was huge, like twice the size of me and he was standing with a spiky haired girl who had just hit him over the head. I giggled.

"Bella this is the Amazon Coven. Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina." Aro introduced me to them but I didn't want to get too close to any of them. Just incase they had powers that would work on me. Same with the other covens.

"Nice to meet you all" I said with a smile. Then we walked to the Denali Coven.

"Hi. Its nice to meet you all" I said.

"It's nice to meet you too. We've heard soo much about you" Ok. That was unexpected.

"This is Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen." They all waved and then it was time to move onto the Cullen Family.

"Hi im bell-" But I was interrupted. The spiky haired girl stepped towards to give me a hug but I stepped away.

"Whats wrong Bella. Don't you remember us?"

I just shook my head and her smile faded.

"Oh ok. I'm Alice and this is Jasper; my husband. Carlisle; my father. Esme; My mother. Emmett and his wife Rosalie; my brother and sister. And ……… Ah here's Edward" As she said that a boy with bronze hair came around the corner. As soon as he saw me a huge smile came across his face and Alice started to crack up laughing.

He started to walk towardsme. I looked at him then Jane – who was standing next to me – and back to him. She nodded

"Ahhh. Edward I wouldn't!" Alice cautioned him. He ignored her and I looked at Jane again. She nodded again but this time a large gasp came from his mouth and he fell to the ground. His family hissed but Alice instructed them to stay back.

"Ahhhhh" He screamed in agony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Soo there it is. What do think happens next. Tell me what you think. Review, Review, Review. Hope you had fun reading this i know i did and i have finished chapter 7 and will post it when i get 25 reviews. Bring on the gold lolz. =D Natahliah =P_**


	7. Recovery

_**Ok so here it is chapter 7 and I would like to give a big thanks to my friends, Kati, Jessie, Maddie and Del for supporting me with this story I would also like to give a bigger thanks to my fans for all their support. Thank you soo much. R&R =D Natahliah =P**_

**Chapter 7**

**Powers**

"Ahhhhh" He screamed in agony. When I herd his voice my whole human existence came back to me. The day we went to the meadow, the first time we kissed and the way he used to hold me and stay with me all night.

"Nooooooooo" I screamed and dropped to the ground beside him. I touched him and when I did he stopped screaming. He just lay there recovering.

"Thank you for stopping Jane" I said.

"Uhhh, Bella. I didn't stop" She said with a worried look on her face. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my god, Bella you still have the shield you had when you were human and you can project it onto people when you are touching them. Oh that's great Bella." Alice said and she hugged me. I just nodded.

"I missed you Alice. I missed you all." They all gave me a hug.

"We missed you too. You don't know how depressed Edwards been without you. It's been a night mare!" Emmett said

"Oh yea, Edward. How long until he comes to, Alice? I have some words to say to him. I mean how could he leave me. What was the point of that?"

"To give you a normal life and a future" Carlisle said

"Is this what you had in mind? I'm not human and I was never going to be. Anyway I better get him to his room. What room is he staying in Jane?"

"Umm. Well………yours" She said with a half smile. Ok that one took me by surprise. He was staying in _my_ room. With me and one bed. Oh my god!

"This can't be good. Was Aro trying to set me up with him or what! It's been 50 years I don't know if we'll get along like we used to. And now that in a vampire he probably won't li-" I was cut off by Alice.

"Trust me" she said this when tapping her head "He'll love you no matter what you are. He loves you soo much" Alice reassured me.

"Yer I was afraid of that. What if I don't take the same interest in him as I used to. What if he hurt me soo much that I'll be soo angry I'll kick him out. Oh my god" I said that as a picture of him waking up and then seeing me and he still loves me. I still love him.

"Ummmm. Alice what was that?" I asked

"What was what. Wait did you just see what I just saw!?" She asked

"As in a picture in my head that had me and Edward on my bed when he was waking up then, yes" I said that made me smile.

"Oh my god Bella you can see the future" She said bouncing up and down. I looked at Edward. Into his eyes that were unfocused. He was obviously still in pain.

_Great another future seeing spastic. _I herd. I think I came from Rosalie.

"That wasn't very nice Rosalie" I said with a frown.

"She didn't say anything Bella. What did you hear?" Carlisle asked.

"'_Great another future seeing spastic_' That's what I herd. I must have been daydreaming." Rosalie's face turned sour.

"No Bella, I thought that in my mind!" She said bewildered.

"Bella, look into Jaspers eyes and try to change my mood. I think that's how you're doing it." I looked into Jaspers eyes and then tried to make Alice laugh. She laughed, really hard.

"Oops must have over done it" I said with a smile. No one laughed they just looked at me bewildered by what I had done.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You can borrow powers from vampires and you're a shield. Two powers, I've never herd of such a thing." Esme said.

"Cool. Well I better get Edward to my room before he comes to" I picked up Edward and ran to my room. I placed him on my bed and shut and locked the bedroom doors. I used Alice's power which I had borrowed and I knew that Edward was going to wake up in 30 seconds. I waited

_**(30 seconds later)**_

Edward groaned.

"Edward! Edward it's me Bella, are you alright!" I asked I was soo worried about him but at the same time angry.

"Bella?" He asked. As he looked up at me from under his eye lashes.

"Hey" I whispered.

"I'm sorry I made Jane do that, I just didn't know. Once I herd your voice I had an epiphany." I said.

"Its ok love" He whispered. Oh my god. After 50 years he was still calling me love. I smiled at that.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry that I left you 50 years ago. I just wasn't anticipating that the Volturi would come after you" He frowned

"Oh it's ok. I still love you." I said as I kissed him.

He sat up.

"Mmmm. I missed that" He said as he pressed his lips back to mine. I kissed him back and since I was a vampire I could kiss him probably without him having to worry about hurting me. I pulled away and he groaned. A large grin spread across my face.

"What?" He asked a bit annoyed by the sound of it.

"Oh you'll see" I said a bit smug. With that I pushed him down against a pillow and laid on him and started kissing him with as much passion as I could give. A low grow came from his chest and I knew I could keep him hear I had jaspers power and could make him want to stay, but I wouldn't force him to.

We sped up the kissing and his tongue ran along the bottom of my lips. I opened my mouth and breathed him in not wanting this moment to end. I pulled back to take an unnecessary breath as he moved to my neck and ran his lips down to my collar bone.

"I love you soo much!" I said to him gasping for air.

"I love you too but we should probably get back down to the party. Don't you think? After all it is your party" He said with a grin.

"I don't know? I think this is better" I said as I kissed him. His smile half faded. That made me frown.

"What do you have some where better to be? I just got you back now your going to leave me again?!" Now I was mad.

"No love I'll be back. I just have to go somewhere" He said with a huge smile. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Okay, Fine. We can always continue from where we left off later. After all we _are _sharing a room and a bed……………….

_**Ok so there it is. So do you guys want me to do a lemon??? And can any of you guess why Edward is going out? I bet you can't and if any of you get it right I will post your name on my next chapter. Good luck.**_


	8. How Could You?

_**Just to let you all know im changing the story name to Why ME? Why Now? XD**_

_**Ok so here it is guys. Im sorry that it has taken me soo long to write this chapter. My fans are very kind and supportive of me. If any of you hve any ideas on what should happen after this chapter please tell me. Thank you and enjoy this chapter!!!!!!! XD And for those who are saying that she forgave him too easily, its part of the story, ok. So please stop telling me that because I know and its part of the story. Thank you XD**_

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

".God" Alice said

".God, what?" I asked curiously.

Alice grimanced and then a smile slowly crept onto her face.

"We should like _so _go shopping! We have fifty years to catch up on!" she looked into the future. I had no idea watch she was looking for and I didn't want to know and besides I couldn't because Edward isn't around.

"It's not going to be sunny tomorrow we should go! I'll ask Rosalie and you can ask Jane. I bet they'll want to go. Do you have any where good to shop around here or should I ask Jane?" She kept rambling on and on and on.

"Look at me for a second Alice" She gave me a very confused look. _That will have to do_ I thought. I used her power to see what Jane was going to say to the shopping trip and of course it was a no. Jane wasn't really into shopping that much. I had become very attached to shopping ever since I became a vampire.

"Jane doesn't want to go Alice" I stated

"I know" she sighed. She seemed to perk up at something. "oh well we can still go0 shopping and Rose will want to come, I know" She tapped her head and I laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready and you should do the same" She said as she bounced off with a very large grin on her face while clapping her hands. _There's something you don't see everyday _I chuckled at my own thoughts.

"Okay I'm going to find Edward first" I half yelled.

"Okay" She yelled over her shoulder, as I went to find Edward.

After ten minutes of looking I gave up and decided to go get ready. As I entered my room I heard the shower running in my bathroom. _That's funny I thought I only had a key not that anyone couldn't get in, they just wouldn't dare to break in. I thought I locked my room . . . . . . . oh that's right Edwards staying in here but I didn't know he had a key. I should go check to see if its him._ I thought to my self.

I stalked over to the bathroom and stuck my head in. Yep, its Edward. I should get in with him. . . . . . . . . No that wouldn't be very good.

I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye. His eye brows furrowed into a frown and let out a his and jumping to the corner of the shower.

"It's okay Edward. It's only me" I reassured him.

"You scared the hell out of me Bella" He said

"Sorry I just didn't know who was ion the shower. That's all. I'm sorry for scaring you" I said shyly. I had been caught drooling over him. If I could blush I would.

"Its okay I was just . . . . . taken by surprise. That's all. Did you want the shower? I'm done now" he asked me

"Uh, yer, I'll just leave you to get dressed while I get my clothes" I whispered as I walked out of the bathroom. I walked to my closet and picked out some skinny leg, black jeans, a white singlet and a pair of ballet flats. I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower. I shaved my legs and washed my hair. When I got out I got dressed and curled my.

When I walked out I found Edward was lying on my bed-or should I say our bed- reading my favorite book Wuthering heights. He had a big smile on his face as he read.

"You look happy" I asked

"Yes I am, thank you for noticing" His smile grew larger. Then his smile disappeared and he had a confused look on his face.

"Why" I asked confused at why he was so happy and now confused it just doesn't make any sense! He sighed and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his hair in my hair and breathed in my scent. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his scent. It was so nice it made my mouth water- metaphorically speaking of course – and I helped to keep me calm. I had missed it so much. I wanted to stay like this forever and never leave his side.

"Because I love you" He said. That made me smile. "And you forgave me so quickly. After everything I put you through you still forgave me and that's much more than I deserve." That made me want to cry. And if I could I would've.

"No, Edward. You are more than _I_ deserve and more. You're kind, loving, protective, sweet, caring, hot, selfless, lovable, polite, a gentlemen always and you know what's right even if you say you don't. And you know what?" I took his face in my hands and leaned up on my tipi toes and kissed him with as much passion as I could. I pulled away and stared into his eyes and said,

"I love you. I love you Edward Cullen! And there is nothing in this world that can keep us apart. Not even the Volturi." A Large smile made its way onto his face before capturing my lips with his again.

"Alice is on her way up" Edward sighed and pulled away.

"Okay, I want to do one last thing before I leave" I stated and nodded my head

"And what would that be?" He asked curiously.

"This" I said as I kissed him passionately on the lips, with as much passion as I had. He kissed me back softly but with passion still. I heard a knock on the door and pulled back and sighed.

"That'll be Alice" I smiled

"You're damn right it's Alice. Now get out here or I'm coming in!" She yelled but I heard her giggle after. I smiled at that. Alice joking around is price less.

"I have to go" I said with another kiss

"Okay. See you later and have fun" He sighed. I looked into his eyes and used his power.

_Now what am I going to do_. He thought

"I don't know. You'll find something to do" I smiled. He grimanced. I tapped my head. He laughed as he remembered.

"Come on Bella" Alice whined. I laughed.

"Coming" I said and we left.

**Edward's POV**

_Now what am I going to do_. He thought

"I don't know. You'll find something to do" She smiled. I grimanced. She tapped my head. I laughed as he remembered.

"Come on Bella" Alice whined. She laughed

"Coming" I said and we left.

I decided to go find Emmett and Jasper. They always know what to do when everything gets boring.

As I walked out I was swamped with everyone's thoughts but I blocked them out and concentrated on my families thoughts.

_I can't believe she's alive!!_ Carlisle thought.

_I wonder if she's stronger than me?. . . . . . . . No way man. No one is stronger than__** ME. **__Emmett Cullen. _I rolled my eyes at him. _Typical, he is soo up him self. I hope Bella can take him._ I thought, making me smile.

_I wonder if she knows what happens when we eat human food or touch fire? I should con her into eating some human food. This could be fun. _Jasper thought. He was rubbing his hands together.

I let out a low hiss at him. He stopped thinking about that at once.

_Yo, cool it bro. People are staring at you. _Emmett thought, then let out a booming laughter when he say my face. I grimanced then glared. He stopped but he was holding back laughter.

"Out of all the people Rosalie could've married, she had to pick you" I whispered so only him and Jasper could here.

Jasper laughed while Emmett didn't look so happy. From what was coming from his mind proved he wasn't.

_Rosalie takes off her shirt and pants and Emmett growls. . . _. I blocked out his memories and hissed.

"Do you mind not thinking about that Em? I really don't need to see my siblings naked let alone having sex!" I growled.

"Hey. It's not my fault you were listening to my thoughts bro" He said in a low whisper so only I could hear.

I looked up to see a small smile on his lips. Holding back laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have to make a joke out of everything Em? Seriously, sometimes it gets really annoying!" I laughed a little shakily.

"Yes I do" He informed me. A huge grin forming on his face. I rolled my eyes again.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked. He must have been reading my emotions.

"Nothing" I mumbled

"Don't _**NOTHING**_ me! I'm the fricken _**Empath**_ here and your feeling lust, loneliness, confusion, anger and forgiveness. You're an emotional wreck dude." Jasper whispered

"I'm just thinking, you know . . . about Bella. I _really _missed her but I'm angry for leaving her! There was no point! She was going to become one of us no matter what and we could've stayed. I could've made her happy and had her close to me but instead I made her sad and she forgot me. I can't believe I was such a dumb ass!!!"

"But she forgave us and found us again and now you're together and mildly happy and that's all that matters" I frowned, what did he mean by _mildly_ happy.

_Whoa cool it Ed. Your anger is making me want to punch Emmett in the face._ Jasper warned

"Can I talk to you . . . . . outside? Actually, better yet, do you and Emmett want to come hunting with me? I'm _so _bored and I want to ask you some things and some advise, Jasper." I asked

Jasper nodded.

"Hell yeah" Emmett boomed. Everyone turned to look at him. I glared.

"Sorry" He whispered, knowing everyone could hear him.

I laughed and started to run out the big wooden doors with Japer and Emmett trailing behind.

**Bella's POV**

We have been shopping for five hours now. I have bought nearly everything in sight and we have made six trips to the car to put our items in. I have my arms full of shopping bags now. I am on my way to drop off my bags and I'm going to meet Alice and Rosalie at the café so we can talk.

I put my stuff in the car and made my way to the café. I found Alice and Rosalie talking to each other but no humans could hear them and I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" I asked curiously. They turned to look at me. Fear lingered in their eyes.

I sighed and sat down.

"Come on . . . . . . Spill the blood" I laughed at myself quietly.

"Okay. But promise us you won't get mad Bella. Please promise us that you won't go on a wild rampage and kill every human you see. I just sat there and nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay. We were discussing how you became one of the Volturi and why you took us back as easy as you did and weren't even angry at us? Alice said.

"Why didn't you get angry with us? And why the Volturi? I mean you could've got anyone – besides us – to change you. Why the VOLTURI for gods sake!" Rosalie asked. I just laughed.

"Shh, not so loud. And I remind you the Volturi came and kidnapped me and I had to choose between vampires . . . . . . and lunch. So of course I was going to choose vampire. The only bad thing that came out of this is that I forgot all of and I still don't know a lot about you other than your basically my family – more than the Volturi ever will be – and that Edward is my soul mate. My memories become more vivid as I spend more time with you all but Edward is the hardest to remember, I don't know why but he is" I said

"Probably because he's the one who broke your heart in the first place. Rosalie whispered to her self.

"I'll just let that go. I don't like talking about that, it makes me angry and I don't want to be angry at all of you. I just got you back."

They nodded taking in everything I was saying then Alice broke the silence.

"But why did you forgive us so easily? After everything we put you through you forgave us, like nothing ever happened. Why?" Alice asked. Curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Because like I said, you are my family and I love you. You all know me better than anyone on earth – besides my parents – And the Volturi know nothing about me. But you were there when I was human and you know what I'm like. When I saw that Edward was in pain it was like all of a sudden, my life was whole again because I knew who he was, my soul mate, my life and I knew all of you, my family. It was like that big hole in my chest was never there. I can't stand seeing him hurt; I can't stand seeing any of you hurt. Although sometimes I feel like burning Tanya and Irine into a pile of Ashes" I shrugged

They giggled and nodded their head, agreeing with me.

"He really does love you, you know. When he saw you, as soon as he came around that corner he told me his whole world – which had been upside down since those awful words left his mouth – was up right and he felt whole again, he was _so _happy. Oh and by the way he has a surprise waiting for you a little after we get back. She winked at me.

I gave a little giggle. To tell you the truth I was _so _wanting to pamper myself and we deserved it.

"Hey! Do you two want to go get pampered at the salon. I know a great little salon called tiffanies" **(Random I know LOL)**

"We can get our hair, make up, fingernails and toes done while getting a facial, its WONDERFUL and a good way to forget all your troubles: I said

"WOW! You've become a real girly girl over the past fifty years. I'm so proud of you" Alice squealed while jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

I laughed to myself and exchanged a quick glance with Rosalie.

"Same old Alice I see" I stated and we all laughed this time.

"I missed you guys, all though Rosalie not so much" I joked while she grimanced at me.

"Cool it Rose, I was only joking. I missed you too" I said and gave her a friendly hug.

I think that made her calm down because she started laughing.

"Come on guys lets go get pampered" I smiled as we stalked off towards the salon.

**Edward's POV**

"so your saying that I should take it slow and not propose to her?" I asked Jasper. He _was _the empath and had two masters' degrees in psychology. If anyone, he should know.

"Yes. She just found us. She is just starting to come out of her . . . . . . coma, you could say" He chuckled. And I grimanced.

"Okay. What if I take her out on a midnight strole? Would that be a good thing to Dr. Whitlock" I joked

"Nice one bro" Emmett boomed followed by his booming laughter.

I chuckled. "Always the joker Emmett, Really" I said shaking my head mockingly.

"You know it Eddie!" He laughed. I growled, I hated his nicknames.

"Just wait until I unleash Bella on you, Em" I laughed

"OOOOOOO, I'm _so _scared" He said in a scared girly voice with his hands raised and shaking then started to laugh again.

I laughed "Nice" I said under my breath

"But you _should _be scared. Bella can borrow jade and Alex's powers" I said in triumph because his laugh was cut off.

"Argh. Good point. Oh now I am scared" He made a face

"Priceless" I whispered to Jasper. He just chuckled while Emmett grimanced.

"I think we should be heading back, the girls will be back soon and I _really _want to see my Bella."

"Oh _my Bella_ is it now?" Emmett boomed laughter

"Yes, _my Bella_ unlike _your Rose, _Bella is still innocent but we all know Bella and I plan to change that" I laughed with Jasper while Emmett looked totally grossed which made us laugh harder.

We started running towards Vollterra castle and I couldn't wait to see my Bella again. I had it all worked out. A midnight strole along the river and a picnic in a meadow – but not as pretty as our one back in forks – with the moon shining high in the sky and candles and a swim in the near by river. It would be perfect and there would be no one around, we could do what we liked.

"Cool it Eddie. Your lust is making me want to take Alice right here right now. Calm Down" I growled at the nickname

"I'm sorry Jazz. I just can't wait to see Bella again. I've already told you that!" I said a little annoyed

"I understand that. And I know that Bella and you are all new to sex but you two really should wait until your married, then explore each other" He laughed at his explore joke. I really didn't know what was so funny.

_I wonder if Bella is still a virgin_ I heard Emmett think

"Of course she is . . . . . . . . I think. Oh I hope she hasn't. I want to be her first one you know and she the same for me"

Emmett laughed but Jasper looked deep in thought.

After about 30 seconds he started to sing the Macarena. I grimanced.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing"

Shit if he finds out Bella has been feeling, oh shit. Do the Macarena. Heyyyyyyy Macarena. Come with me and do the Macarena, Come with me and do the Macarena. I blocked him out.

"Jasper? Feeling what?" I yelled.

He sighed in defeat and I grinned in triumph.

"Confusion, guilt, love. But of course you know about love. But as for guilt I have no idea. Confusion is probably how she's trying to figure out her past all at once and she's really confused" I just nodded my head.

"Come on lets go see our girls" Emmett boomed. Jasper and I laughed as we say Vollterra castle up ahead.

When we got inside the party was still going. I was about to go see if Bella was in her room because I couldn't find her in the ball room, when Jane called out to me. She ran to me.

Ok Jane, do what you have to do and get it out of the way. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Edward . . . . ." "She took a deep breath " . . . . . . . . I love you"

And she kissed me. I heard a gasp and say Bella standing there and she ran out the door followed by Alice.

_**Cliffy hahahaha my first one. Sooo what did you think tell me and I want to know what you think should happen next? I really am sorry it's taking this long. I will try to get them up faster lol. XD **_


	9. The Black Box

_**Okay so here it is!!! Chapter 9- the black box. I would like to give the BIGGEST thank you to **__**whitezcar; my beta. ;D**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Black Box**_

"What the fuck, Jane!?" I yelled. What? She loved me? That is just creepy. Why would she do that when she knows I love Bella!! Oh, NO!! Bella!!

"Argh! Get out of my sight; I need to find Bella!" I told her.

"Bella, Bella!" I yelled, as I ran after her.

I had to find her. It was not what it looked like, and now she's in pain. My Bella is in pain. With that thought, I pushed myself to go faster. I followed Bella and Alice's scent to a lake. There, on a large boulder sat Alice with Bella in her arms dry sobbing.

_Edward! I can't believe you did that! Do you know how hurt you've made her? She only just got over what we did to her and then you go and ruin it! You're such a dick. You ruin everything!_

Alice's thoughts shouted at me. I didn't care if I should stay away; I needed to hold her and tell her I didn't kiss her and I needed to rid her of the pain.

"Bella!?"

She looked up with red eyes and tears that would never fall. I felt a sharp pain stab through my dead heart and rip it in half.

"Just don't Edward! I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone."

I looked to Alice with pleading eyes, but she just shook her head and went back to comforting Bella.

"It wasn't what it looked like, Bella. _She_ kissed _me_; not the other way around."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to believe that one of my best friends would do that to me?"

She had a point there. How was she ever going to believe me when Jane was her best friend?

"But, Bella, love, she did. She said she loved me and then _she _kissed me and I'm sorry that she has made you feel sad, and hurt but I want to hold you, and make that pain go away. I want to be there for you, for the rest of your life." I loved her with all my heart and I wanted her to be happy, no matter what.

"Just go Edward. Please, just go," She said, between sobs.

"Okay, if that's what makes you happy, then okay. But I just want to tell you, that I have always loved you, and only you and I always will. I want you to have this."

I reached around to my back pocket and took out the engagement ring I'd brought for her. It was in a heart-shaped, black velvet box. The ring was my mother's; she told me to give it to the girl that will make me happy and the girl I would want to spend the rest of my life with. That girl was Bella.

Inside the box it said:

_To my Love, Bella,_

_You are the only girl who has ever touched my heart. You have always had it and you always will. You are the only girl I want to spend forever with. You are my precious Bella, the love of my existence._

_Will you marry me?_

_Edward._

I placed the box on the ground and ran back towards the castle to get my things and leave Bella and give her time to recover and forgive me, _again_. Hopefully, she will forgive me and say yes.

_**Bella's POV**_

He put a small, black box on the ground and ran off. Part of me wanted to run after him, but part of me knew what had happened and told me to let him go, and move on.

"Why Me? Why Now?" I asked Alice while sobbing into her torso.

Alice just rocked me back and forth.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Bella. And did you ever think that Jane was responsible for what happened?" She had a point. Jane was my best friend but add in her being alone all these years would be a logical explanation.

"What did he leave on the ground?" I asked Alice. "It looks like a black box of some sort."

"That's because it is, silly Bella. But it's not a black box, it's _the_ black box."

I looked at her like she was crazy. I couldn't comprehend what she was saying. I stood up and walked, at a human pace, towards the black box. I stood over it and saw it was a heart-shaped, black velvet box. I picked it up and ran at vampire speed back to Alice, who was sitting on the boulder watching me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Like you don't already know!" We both laughed this time.

"Should I open it? I'll probably 'cry' again."

Her face went blank. She sighed contently and turned to me.

"Yes, you will." She said, in a very tranquil voice.

"Okay, here goes nothing." I slowly opened the box and gasped at what I saw.

Nestled inside the box was a ring. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold-delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it. Unthinkingly, I stroked the shimmering gems.

"It's so pretty," I whispered.

"Do you like it? It was his mother's."

Sure enough Elizabeth Mason's name was engraved on the inside of the ring.

"It's beautiful," I whispered to her.

A smile grew on her pixie face.

"What's not to like?" She gave a small laugh.

"See if it fits, Bella."

I wasn't sure if I should. After all, he did hurt me again. But, then again, if he didn't love me he wouldn't have left this here.

"Come on, try it on!"

I bit my lower lip.

"Okay," I said, hesitantly. Sure enough, it was a perfect fit. It was like it was made for me.

"It fits perfectly, Bella. And it suits you so much!" Alice squealed.

"Are you going to say Yes?" She asked, while jumping up and down.

"I don't know if I should, Alice," I said, slipping the ring back into the box.

"Well do you love him?" She asked.

"Yes," I whispered. I couldn't deny it. I loved him! I loved him with all of my heart. And, of course I wanted to marry him; but I still wasn't sure. Was I letting him off too easily? Oh well, as long as we're happy, I don't care. I've wanted this for a long time, and now it's finally here.

As I was about to close the box I saw writing in the top half of the box.

"Alice, come here! Quick!"

She was at my side in an instant.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

I grimaced.

"No, read this," I said, pointing to the writing.

It read:

_To my Love, Bella,_

_You are the only girl who has ever touched my heart. You have always had it and you always will. You are the only girl I want to spend forever with. You are my precious Bella, the love of my existence._

_Will you marry me?_

_Edward._

I was in hysterics. He loved me! He really, truly loved me. Of course I would marry him!

"Alice, where is he?"

"Are you gonna say yes?"

I nodded. She squealed and threw herself at me.

"Alice! Where is he?"

Her face went blank. "He's packing his things. He'll be leaving the castle in 5 minutes."

"Will we make it?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes, if we leave now."

We took off running. I had to get there.

_**Alice's POV**_

We were running; Running, as though our lives depended on it. After 3 minutes of running, we got back to the castle.

_Edward!! Edward!! Don't leave the castle! Bella needs to talk to you! Don't leave! _I thought, frantic.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was running through the crowded ball room; frantically searching for Edward. Alice said he was packing his things…. The BEDROOM!! I ran to the bedroom and opened the door to find Edward sitting on my bed, with his head in his hands sobbing.

"Edward," I breathed. I turned and locked the door before facing him.

"Edward…" He looked up, panic written across his face.

"I love you! And……Yes."

He looked confused, so I took out the box and showed it to him.

"YES!!!" I cried.

He realized what I was saying, and my favorite crooked grin appeared on his face. Before I could take another step, he was kissing me so passionately, it should be illegal.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen," He whispered.

I shuddered delicately. "I love you too, Edward Cullen. Forever," I whispered, before he led us to my bed.

_**So there you go. I think im gonna cry. That was the most emotion chapter I've ever written. I would like to again give a HUGE thank you to whitezcar; my beta. She has be ridden me of my bad spelling and punctuation in this chapter. She's the best. ;D**_

**_R&R R&R RT&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _**


	10. The Truth and The Fight

_**Hope you like this chapter! I just got back from camp, I'm SO tired and I've managed to give you this chapter!**_

_**The least you can do is update at the end!!! Please **_

**_Bella's POV_**

We've been laying on my bed for hours now. I didn't bother to keep track of time. Time has no limits when I'm with Edward. And also I'm a vampire, I live forever.

"Don't you think we should be getting back to the ball?" Edward mumbled against my. He placed a gentle loving kiss on neck.

"Mmm…." I mumbled incoherently. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay like this forever. Be with him for the rest of my life. And I was. I was going to be Isabella Marie Cullen.

He let out a soft chuckle before sitting up on the bed. I rolled onto my side and let out a groan.

"No. Don't. Come lay back down" I stated. I outstretched my arms in a way that said hug me. But I only wanted him to come back to me.

He let out another chuckle. "No. We should go tell everyone." He stated in a very serious manner. But I knew he was only kidding around.

"Mmm. Okay. Let me take a shower first" I lazily got up off the bed and headed to the shower.

_**Edwards POV**_

I can't believe she said yes! She said yes, to me. Me. After everything I put her through., she agreed to marry me. You have no idea how long I've wanted this. To watch her walk down the isle in a white dress with a long trailed, trailed behind her. Her face aglow as she stares at me. With all our friends and family.

I wonder what Aro will say?..................

On second thought I don't want to know. I let out a shudder. I'm mostly scared of his reaction than anything else. It means that Bella will be moving out and living with me. It means that the Volturi will be losing its most precious fighter. Weapon if you will.

"Edward? Edwaarrddd" Bella pulled me out of my thoughts. She was waving her hand in front of my face.

Once I got a good look at her, she was standing in only a towel and the top of her perky breasts were visible. I couldn't look away from her. Her hair was wet and it clung around her face. The towel only went to mid thigh and it was impossible to look away. I swear, I almost jizzed in my pants.

"Mmmm" I mumbled inaudibly. She let out one of her sweet laughs. You know the one that makes you smile no matter what. It sounds like heaven in your ears and makes the birds sound like a truck.

"Stop ogling and help me pick something to wear, then we can go tell Aro. I'm sure the party is finished and the vampires are in their rooms" She stated. Great, less people to witness the wrath of Aro. I shuddered, just thinking about it.

I watched as she walked into her closet. She was just as I left her. Beautiful, strong, though I would have to say I miss her clumsiness and her heartbeat. That was the one thing I really missed. Her humanity. She lost it because I was wanted to do what was right for her. But in the end I ended up hurting more than just her.

"Okay I'm good lets go" Bella said as she came out of the closet. I gave her, her favorite crooked. The one that used to make her heart skip a beat. She let out a shrill of a scream as I picked her up bridle style and started towards the throne room.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I'm perfectly capable of walking" Her beautiful laugh filled my ears as she snuggled closer to my chest and closed her eyes. Then the most peculiar thing happened. She sniffed me. SNIFFED ME!

I started laughing and almost dropped her I was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny, mister" She poked me.

"You…You-You me" I laughed. She let out a groan and hid into my chest. I heard her mumble that she didn't want me to hear it.

"We're hear, Bella" I whispered into her ear.

"Edward!" Aro boomed in his usual cheery voice as we entered. I rolled my eyes.

"Aro" I chuckled

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit" He clamped his hands together and smile appeared on his face.

"I see Isabella is with you too"

"It's Bella she mumbled" I had to laugh

"Yes, Bella" He stated

"Well we…uh…came to tell you some news" Edward trailed off

"Well come on, share. What is it?" He laughed. It was starting to, creep me out.

"We're engaged" Bella said before I could holding up her ring.

"Excellent! My, my, isn't this a surprise. So I see you will be moving in with us Edward. Excellent! There is always room for more in the Volturi guard" Oh no. I am NOT joining them. Hopefully Bella knows this. Why would she want to stay here?!

"Actually Ar-Dad" She smiled sweetly. Aro's grin got even wider at this. She was putting it on. Go Bella. Oh how I love this girl!

"I'm going to be moving out. And moving in with Edward" She trailed. Aro's smile faded off his face and went to one of anger.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" he bellowed

"You will NOT be leaving this castle and that is FINAL!" He yelled at her. I was about to yell back but Bella stopped me. No one speaks to Bella like that.

"Yes, I will. I will be moving out of this hell hole and be moving to forks after my wedding! And there is nothing you can do!" She yelled back. Aro looked shocked. I bet no one ever talked to him with out a death sentence.

"Fine then, if your leaving then you will do so with out Edward" I felt a hand at my neck. I growled. Felix! She growled at him and Aro before her hand lit up with black smoke.

If you moved even a fraction of an inch I will not hesitate to end you Felix!" She yelled. I could feel Felix stiffen behind me and saw that as an opportunity to flip him over me. He landed on the ground clearly taken off guard. He didn't dare move.

"You will let me go or I will kill you and your precious guard, Aro! If you try to stop me I will end it" She growled. Man if there was ever a time to be afraid to be scared of Bella it was now.

"Yeah! Go Bella! You show them old Vampires whose boss!" Emmett. A distinct thud could be heard through the room. As Rosalie and Alice wacked him in the head

"Hey! What was that for" I said.

"For being an idiot" Rosalie. I hadn't even heard them come in. I was too worried about Aro's reaction.

"Thanks Emmett" She smiled " Now where was i? Oh right. If you dare stop me, if you try to kill any of my family, then I will kill you" She seethed

"You do not threaten me child! Who was the one who raised you. Taught you. Remember your Place!" Caius Bellowed.

"Shut up! Just shut the Fuck up Caius! You are not my father!" She yelled and sent a fire ball spinning at him. He dodged it, but only just. His face paled as he shrank back into his seat.

"If there is anyone close to my father out of all these people here, it would be CARLISLE! Not you! Where have you been these past years!? Oh that's right on your ASS! Only caring about you! You're a coward! So don't turn all father, daughter on me! You're not my FATHER!" She screamed in anger! Oh shit I think I just heard Emmett Jizz himself!

"Alright calm down child" Aro said

"CALM DOWN! How can you tell me to calm down!" She yelled

"Jasper! Help!" I yelled to him. He took a step forward and Bella seemed to relax a bit more.

"A little more Jazz" Bella relaxed more. I think if we made her mad she wouldn't yell…. As loud.

"Bella? Sweetheart" I slowly walked over to her and put my arms around her waist. She relaxed into my arms. I put a tender kiss on her head. A sigh left her mouth.

"We are getting married, Aro. And we are moving back to forks. And whether you like it or not Bella is coming with us. Alice has seen it" I stated.

"Is this true child? If so come forward and let me see" Aro said as he turned to Alice. She skipped forward and placed her hand in Aro's. Jasper hissed at the contact.

"I see. Thank you, Alice. Oh the things you have seen!" He said happily, a sly grin appearing his face.

"No I will not join you Aro" Alice hissed. Aro's smile got bigger.

"Okay you are free to go and move. But, on one condition" I trailed. I saw Bella scowl out of the corner of my eye.

"You MUST come and visit. And we are invited to the wedding" Sounds reasonable.

"Alright" Bella sighed

"Now if you will excuse me I will be taking my fiancé and we will be taking our leave for today. As we went through the door I heard Alice squeal. She must of seen what I had in store for my Bella.

"I have a surprise for you, love" I tapped her nose and her wonderful giggle filled my ears.

"Okay lets go" She ran ahead of me. I playfully growled at her and took off after her. As I got to the door I heard her gasp and saw her looking into the room with a look of aw on her face.

_**Okay Sorry I haven't got to updating in so long but I was trying to get to 70 reviews **_

_**Well anyway I hope you liked this chapter**_

_**I WILL NOT be updating till I get at least 85 reviews**_

_**85**_

_**That's what you have to get. So review or you won't get the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**!!!!PRESS BUTTON OR NOT UPDATE!!!!**_


	11. My Love and Freedom

_**Hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short but give me a break. I've been at Movie World all day and its currently 10:30 pm. I just wanted you to have the next chapter so ENJOY!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I gasped in surprise at the room before me. It was lit with millions of candles and rose pedals were scattered everywhere. There was a table set up in the middle of the room with a bottle of blood in some iced. Iced Blood; had to laugh. I walked into the room and spun around taking in the room around me. I walked into the bathroom and saw the bath full of hot water. There was a tower of bubbles that had built up and rose pedals, again, scattered everywhere, even in the bath.

"Wow" Was the only tangible thing I could get out. I felt a pair of icy hands come around my waist. His lips lightly touched my temple and made their way down to my neck and started sucking. I let a moan escape my mouth.

"Do you like it" He whispered huskily in my ear. His sweet breathe fanning across the side of my face. I turned around to face it and pressed my lips to his eager ones.

"I love it. I can't believe you did this all for me" I whispered against his lips. My tongue darted out of my mouth and wiped itself against his bottom one asking for entrance. He parted his lips to let me enter his sweet mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance in our mouths. He pulled away from me panting heavily.

"Care to take a bath with me, Bella Cullen" He panted. I loved the effect I had on him. It excited me but I was nerves to no end. I had never been in a relationship other than Edward and he had never seen me naked. No one had; well except my mother, but you know.

"I-I don't know" I hesitated. I was scared of what he might think of me. Of if he thought I was pretty enough. I knew I had a good body but that was me. I was still scared.

"You don't have to be scared Bella, Your beautiful, mind, body and soul. All of you if beautiful" He lightly stroked my cheek as if I was the most beautiful and precious thing in the world. And in that moment I did. He made me feel special, wanted, beautiful.

"O-Okay" I smiled sweetly up at him I was still scared but honestly I didn't care at this moment. I knew he wasn't lying. When I looked into his eyes I could see him, see into his soul. That's how I knew, that's how I knew I would never love anyone else, ever. Not even after what he had done. I would always love him, always had.

**(I was going to leave it there but it was too short and it would just be cruel. :P)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After our bath together I was feeling great. I felt loved and precious and that was something I hadn't felt in a long time. We didn't have sex; we just held each other and he washed my hair. I got lost in the feeling of his hands running through my hair. The spark that flowed through me every time we touched. It was the best feeling in the world and I would never part of it for anything.

"Come on love, I have some blood for us" He said as he took my small hand in his large soft one. He led me to the table situated in the middle of the room and pulled my chair out for me. Always the gentlemen, I rolled my eyes, but said thank you none the less. He walked over and sat down in his chair after he had pushed mine back in.

He took out two crystal wine glasses and filled it with the blood. The scent hit me and it smelt wonderful. Deer? No, Lion? No, Cougar? Argh what was it!?

"It's Rhino blood" He stated as he examined it as it sloshed in his glass before his eyes met mine again "Its very rare and a delicacy you could say" He took a sip and put the glass down waiting for me to try it.

I stared at the glass in utter shock. Rhino blood! I had ever thought of it. But if he says its good it must be true. I took a sip out of the glass and lost myself in the taste. My blood lust was hard but not uncontrollable. I took another sip and moaned into the cup. I licked my lips to get the blood off and looked back at Edward. His eyes had gone dark. They were still the topaz colour I loved but they were darker.

"This is delicious Edward" I almost shouted. He continued to stare at my lips like they were an addiction. I laughed and his eyes tore away from my lips and looked into my eyes.

"What?" It was a question. He really didn't know what I was laughing about.

"You didn't even hear what I said" I shook my head "I said this blood is delicious" I said again.

"Glad you like it" I smiled and finished his glass. I had just finished my glass too. I got up from the table and went to lie on the bed. Edwards's eyes never left mine as I did so. I patted the spot beside me as a beckon for him to join me. I saw his hesitance before he got up an was by my side in a second. Vampire speed. He laid down beside me and put his arm around me. I snuggled into the side of his chest and look at up at him. His eyes were burning with so much passion and love that I was almost overwhelmed.

I started aimlessly drawing patterns on his chest. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and smile seductively at him. I heard his breathing hitch and I snickered to myself quietly. I loved the effect I had on him.

"You know Edard," I said slowly "There is one thing I want to do with you" I said sugestivly. His breath was getting heavier as I went.

:Oh yeah? And what would that be?" He panted. I laughed and whispered.

"I want you to make love too me" I whispered I was nervous as to what he would say.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea. I mean what if I do something wrong. What if I don't do it right. What if its not goo-" I cut him off by crashing my lips to his. He hesitated but started kissing me back with just as much passion as I was giving.

"You won't, I promise. You'll be perfect, you are in everyway" I whispered lovingly. He hesitated with his answer.

"Okay. But if I do something wrong, you must tell me straight away. Okay!?" He said. I nodded my head and went back to kissing him. But that soo turned into much more more passion.

_**Okay guys. This is one of my best chapters ive done! I hope you like it. I know I said 85 chapters but I want to finish this story so I will put next chapter up at 85 okay!?**_

_**I hoped you like this chapter :P**_

_**~Natalie d;p**_

_**SEE THE BUTTON? PRESS IT!!!**_

| | |

| | |

| | |

| | |_**  
**__**V V V**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Heyy guys sorry to disappoint you… again. But I want to ask you all a big favour!**_

_**http:/wildfireapp(dot)com/website/6/contests/44069/voteable_entries/7037268?order=votes**_

_**Click on that link^^^^^^^^^ above an vote for this poem. It belongs to one of my BEST friends and I would really appreciate it if you voted for this!**_

_**I will also make you all a deal. If you **__**VOTE**__** for her I will give you **__**TWO**__** more chapter that are my **__**normal sized chapters**__**. Yes that right people TWO! NEW chapters!**_

_**I need you to do it before august 26!**_

_**Please VOTE!**_

_**Your loving author**_

_**~ Natalie :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Heyy guys I AM SOOOO EXCITED hahaha**_

_**I have just written a story for a competition and I would love it if you would **__**ALL**__** take the time to read it :D**_

_**And if I could ask you a favour could you plz **__**VOTE**__** for me!**_

_**I am currently working on the next two chapters for Slayer Vs Royals as promised and then I shall do the next 3 2 at a time :D**_

_**Plz **__**Vote**__** for me! I love you all**_

_**You are the best readers Every Wooot**_

_**/website/302/contests/44069/voteable_entries/7149059**__** (If this doesnt work)**_

_**http:/wildfireapp(dot)com/website/302/contests/44069/voteable_entries/7149059**__** (Replace The word and brakets for 'dot' and put a fullstop. :D )**_

_**Thanks everyone XxXxXx**_

_**~Natalie**_


End file.
